1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, in particular to that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leafed leaves and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2011/035874 A1 discloses herbicidally active N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides. Certain N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and -nicotinamides are known as herbicides from the European patent application EP10174893, which has an earlier priority date than the present invention but was unpublished at the priority date of the present invention. However, the herbicidal activity and/or the crop plant compatibility of the compounds mentioned in these publications is not always sufficient.